Mistaken Surpise
by scoob2222
Summary: Jack accidentally switches Chloe and Audrey's presents. Chaos ensues. JackChloe


Jack carefully signed the Christmas card, putting it into its envelope and attaching it to the present. Everything had to be perfect for this gift.

He had no idea why he'd let Audrey talk him into this ridiculously giant Christmas Eve party, but there was one positive thing that came out of it. Audrey had invited Chloe, which meant he would be able to pull her aside and give her his present. He'd spent hours picking out just the right piece for her, and he'd finally found a simple diamond infinity symbol, the sign of forever, that he knew she'd love.

"Jack," Audrey said, bursting into the room so fast he barely had time to push the present behind him. She glared at him, "What's taking so long? People are arriving. Do you know how bad it looks that you're not out there?"

Jack smiled, "I'll be right there. Just…getting your present ready."

Now she smiled, "Sorry, honey, I just want everything to be perfect for our first Christmas party."

He nodded, "Of course honey. I'll be right out."

She nodded and closed the door behind her as she left. He sighed in relief, grabbing the presents and cards. Rushing out he put them under the tree and began the tedious job of greeting guests.

It was after dinner, most of the crowd had thinned out. The only guests that remained besides Audrey's father and a few of her Washington friends were Bill, Karen, Chloe, Kim and Tony. Chloe was blushing at something that Tony said, before he was pulled away by Kim. Jack saw his chance and, grabbing his gift from under the tree, moved towards her.

"Chloe," he said, "Can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Of course Jack. Thanks for inviting me, it's a lovely dinner."

"Boring," he said, "at least for me. I haven't gotten to talk to any of you all night, you especially."

Chloe blushed, "Well Kim and Tony have kept me entertained. They're arguments over the baby's name are quite amusing."

He smiled, and looked over at Kim, "I can't believe she'll be having the baby in two months."

Chloe nodded, "I'm sure you're very excited."

"I am," he shook his head, and held out the gift, before something happened to ruin this moment, "This is for you."

"Oh jack," she said, "You didn't have to do this." She opened the gift smiling at him when she saw the jewelry box, "This is so sweet I…" she stopped when she saw the gift, a gaudy pair of earrings, larger than anything she'd ever wear, "Oh, uh, thank you."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, "They're beautiful."

"They?" he asked, then grabbed her wrist and turned it so he could see. In the box was a pair of hugely overdone, completely un-Chloe earrings, "Oh shit."

"YOU BITCH!" he heard the scream seconds before Audrey came running at them which meant it took him a full minute before he got in between Chloe and the screaming Audrey.

"You bitch. You whore, you no good slut. You think just because your husband left you, because you are a socially inept little freak that you can take Jack from me. You are delusional and pathetic. Do you really think conning him into giving you a gift like this makes you special? It makes you sad. Jack will never love you."

"Audrey, shut up," Jack said, pulling her away, "Just….stop."

She shook her head and thrust Chloe's present at him, "I saw it, I know what this mean, infinity—stupid damn symbol of this…this fucked up relationship you have with her. She's not supposed to be with you forever, she served her purpose and now you're with me. You're mine and she can't have you."

As Audrey continued to rant Jack saw his daughter and Tony come closer to Chloe, trying to see if she was okay since she hadn't moved or spoken since Audrey started her rant. Over her head Tony pantomimed the crazy sign then pointed at Audrey. Jack was afraid he was going to have to agree.

"Audrey, you need to calm down. You have a lot of people here. Just….it was just a present Audrey."

"An infinity symbol and a card telling Chloe that she's the best thing that ever happened to you."

Behind him he heard a gasp, the first sound Chloe had made in at lest five minutes. He turned to her and found that Kim had an arm around her.

Unfortunately Audrey saw this too, "Even your daughter picks her Jack. She has to go. She's evil."

"Okay," he said, grabbing her arm, "Party is over people, everyone out."

"Let me go," she said.

He turned to Tony, "Can you?"

"Got it," Tony answered, "Okay people everyone out. Let's go."

Audrey's father, who'd been outside smoking a cigar was finally back and coming at Jack and Audrey, "I want to know what's going on."

Tony grabbed him, "Sir, why don't you just give Jack and Audrey a minute. Then I'm sure your daughter is going to need you."

&&&&&&

Jack left a sobbing Audrey with her very angry father. He had to get to Chloe, talk to her before she left.

He found her in the living room with Tony, demanding that he let her call a cab.

"Chloe, can we talk?" he asked.

Her eyes were wide as she watched Tony and Kim quietly leave the room and let them talk.

"Jack, we…we don't have to do this. I mean…it was just a misunderstanding. I'm sure you were just being nice, that gift was nice and Audrey got the wrong idea...I mean…I'm not the best thing…in…in your life."

Jack was quiet for a moment, and then he sighed, accepting the truth himself and then telling, "Yes, yes you are. You're the best thing Chloe."

Chloe was also quiet for a long time, "But…are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I love you Chloe."

She nodded, "I love you too. Your crazy girlfriend probably won't like this latest development."

He laughed then, really laughed, "Well then maybe I'll have to get a new girlfriend. One that doesn't mind me being in love with you, kissing you, making love to you. You know anyone like that."

She shrugged, slid closer to him, "I'm sure if I think really hard I can think of someone."

"I'm sure you can," he agreed just before he pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
